


Chips Don't Need Dip

by BloodLoss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuff that I don't know how to classify
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLoss/pseuds/BloodLoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill likes a new guy in town. And it's you. He tries to "hide it" subtly by invading your dreams every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll. My friend requested this a while back. This is a Bill/(Male)Reader, but girls/women/teens are able to read it as well. It's in Bill's point-of-view so..... Enjoy

It's been two months since that kid moved here and he's already been getting too close to Pinetree. For some reason, it's been getting on my nerves. Not only will he most likely get involved with something he shouldn't, but he also might get too close to Pinetree, which pissed me off more than it should have. Pinetree was MY play thing. (Y/N) would always hang around with Pinetree, always sitting a few inches too close. 

I could tell from the way Glasses walked that he was gay. I mean, and the fact that I completely violated his dreams while he slept blissfully unaware of a dream demon going through his wet dreams. Man, for a virgin, he could sure dream up some freaky shit. There's always some kink involved in (Y/N)'s dreams. Like s&m, bondage, leather, etc.

I'll admit, the idea frightened me at first, but as I continued going through his dreams every night, I got used to it. Now, it's almost like it's me he's strapping down. But of course, I'd NEVER bottom. And I'll admit another thing, I wouldn't mind strapping (Y/N) down for a night of fun. Before I could finish my thoughts, I was forced out of (Y/N)'s mind as he woke up. I stare from my place in the Mindscape as he runs a hand through his (h/c) locks, disheveling them more than they were before. He yawns as he scratches his arm. I stare at those arms for minute, imagining them around me. Then I stare at those (e/c) orbs as the slowly brighten, getting used to the morning light. I imagine him staring up at me as he begged me for mercy. 

He stands quickly and heads to his bathroom. I follow him, going through a wall because I was too lazy to move two feet to the right. I phase through the wall just as (Y/N) starts stripping. It's almost too hard to control my excitement as he groggily shrugs his shirt off, revealing that chest that I've stared at for hours on end. His perfect chest, flowing into the perfectly sculpted stomach, then into that little dip of hipbones. The sight itself made me want to run my lips across his skin. 

Although, in this form that'd be a little difficult, so I'd have to transform into a human body for that. I'd do it for him though, even though being in a human body is an awkward and annoying feeling to me. I blink a few times as (Y/N) grabs the hem of his sweatpants. I grip my cane a little tighter, awaiting the moment. Before I could behold a wonderful sight, a knock resonates through the house. 

(Y/N) quickly checks himself in the mirror before jogging to the front door. He swings open the door and is met chest to face with Pinetree himself. (Y/N) smiles slightly and leans down so it's not awkward for him, "What's up, Dip?" Pinetree walks into (Y/N)'s house like he owns the place and starts pacing, "I've been observing the journal again, and apparently some demons can transform into a human form! Isn't that crazy?? What if Bill can do that? What if he's someone in the town?" (Y/N) stares down at Pinetree, still only half asleep. He runs a hand through his hair, and I can only imagine what if feels like, "Look, Dip. I just woke up. Can you wait like, ten minutes then we can discuss your conspiracy theories?" 

Pinetree sighs loudly and takes a seat on the couch. (Y/N) smiles slightly, "Thanks, Dip. I'll be back in a minute." He lifts Pinetree's signature hat and ruffles his hair. How friendly he seems with Pinetree.... It really pisses me off. 

But I was about to behold a moment that no one else will ever be able to see. An episode of my favorite show: (Y/N)'s Sexy Shower Times. I've always watched (Y/N) shower, not only because he was naked and sexy and wet and..... Anyway. But I watched because I've never showered. I don't need to. Us demons are always naturally clean, so the act of bathing is not a necessary chore. 

I watch as (Y/N) yanks down his sweatpants, now in a rush to get back to that runt. I let my eye wander from his feet, up his finely toned legs, and finely, that that majestic bundle of muscle and skin called a d*ck. I remember when I was Pinetree's body how meaningless the body part seemed, but now, as I stare at (Y/N)'s glorious member, I take it all back. I know what it's used for, after reviewing (Y/N)'s dreams, and I now want to experience that. 

(Y/N) steps into the shower, letting the water run over him. He yanks the curtain shut as an afterthought, probably hoping Pinetree doesn't walk in. I phase through the curtain and lean against the far wall, watching (Y/N) stand under the steady stream of water. I can't help but let my eye wander back down to that particularly amazing body part. I grip my cane again tightly as (Y/N) starts washing his body. His hands always stray away from the central part of his body, probably saving the best for last. 

Finally, as the shower head washes away most of the soap, does he gently wrap his hand around his own member. He give it a few strokes before dubbing it clean. I sigh inwardly as he continues on with his hair. He runs his fingers through the (h/c) locks smoothly, and I only wish it could be me. 

He soon gets out of the shower, and steps onto the mat. A mist of steam blocks both of our views as he starts drying himself. He wraps a towel around his waist loosely as he walks into his bedroom. I follow closely behind as he starts rummaging through draws to find something to wear. Pinetree runs into the bedroom as (Y/N) slips on some boxers, "Can I tell you now??" (Y/N) smiles slightly, grabbing a shirt. He slips it over that gorgeous body, blocking my view of perfection, "Yeah sure. Lay it on me." 

Pinetree jumps up and down a few times, showing just how much he was like his sister, Shooting Star. Pinetree then flips a few pages in that cursed journal until he stops on my page. He points to me swiftly, "So I've been studying the text around Bill and his circle of symbol. And apparently if a demon is powerful enough, they can morph and take on a human form. So, what if Bill did that and he's been in town all this time?? What if he's planning our deaths right now??" 

Yours, Pinetree, yes. (Y/N)'s, no. I lean on the wall and watch (Y/N) slide into some skinny jeans, and they're the good ones. The ones that make that perfect little ass look perfect. He stares at Pinetree as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed, "Well how do you know I'm not Bill and will kill you in three seconds?" Pinetree flinches away from (Y/N), "B-But you've helped Mabel and I... And you've only touched the journal to study merpeople for Mabel." 

(Y/N) laughs loudly, startling both Pinetree and me. He lays down on his bed, spreading his arms wide. Almost as if he's inviting me to lay in his arms. "Don't go telling everyone your conspiracy theories, Dip. One day, Bill's gonna show up and cause a bunch of trouble for you." Pinetree sits next to (Y/N) closely. He lays down next to him, his head right next to that chest I love admiring. (Y/N) pats Pinetree's hat and stares up at the ceiling. 

I float above him and look into those (e/c) eyes, and it's almost as if he's looking into my eye. (Y/N) narrows his eyes slightly and looks away, "Something seems off about my room. Don't you think?" Pinetree looks around the room, "Maybe it's because you left your porn out this time....?" I see a pink spread across both their cheeks as (Y/N) gets up quickly, "S-Sorry!" He grabs a few magazines and shoves them into drawer. I could tell he was wondering if Pinetree saw that they were gay porn. 

Pinetree didn't seem fazed at all as he laid on (Y/N)'s bed, still blushing. (Y/N) sat on his bed again, slightly further away from Pinetree. He looks around again, his gaze lingering on me for a few milliseconds. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I just WANT him to notice me. "There's definitely something wrong with my room," (Y/N) says quietly. Pinetree sits up and looks at the journal, "Maybe it's something paranormal?" 

(Y/N) nods slowly and stands. He makes his way to me and stands below where I'm floating, "Right here. There's a slight temperature drop." My eye widens slightly. I totally forgot that was a side effect of being in the Mindscape. (Y/N) looks up and it's as if he glares at me, but I was certain that no one could see me. "Summon Bill, Dipper. Just trust me," (Y/N) says as he stares directly at me. 

I start to get a little nervous because of his intense stare. I float away towards his desk, but he just follows me, "It's moving." Dipper quickly starts reciting the summoning passage. Before he can even finish the passage, I appear in from of them. Well, above (Y/N). Quick, think of something witty and obnoxious to say. "What's up? Pinetree. Sexy." Smoooooth. 

If I had cheeks, they would be blushing horribly. The way (Y/N) stares up at me makes me want to just go back to the Mindscape. I lean against the wall and tip my hat, "Nice to meet you, kid! Well, not exactly a kid. Seeing as you're eighteen." (Y/N) just stares at me, wide eyed. Pinetree's the first to break the silence, "You were here the whole time!" I shrug my.... Well, whole body, "So what? I used to spend every night spying on you and going through that seemingly innocent mind." 

Pinetree blushes insanely, "S-Stay out of my mind you dream demon! Y-You dreamon!" I laugh obnoxiously, "Those dreams you have about little (Y/N) are just fantastic to watch. It's almost as if you've actually seen him naked!"

Pinetree blushes even more and looks at (Y/N), shaking his head rapidly, "H-He's lying!!" (Y/N) narrows his eyes at me as he scans me quietly. He finally looks at my eye, "Not as intimidating as I would've thought." I narrow my eye at him, suddenly turning red. I growl inhumanly, which makes sense because I'm not human, 

"You haven't seen me when I'm mad, Sexy. You wouldn't like me when I'm mad." (Y/N) huffs, almost as if he's annoyed. He turns to Pinetree, "Didn't you have something to ask him? I don't like him." Well I'm gonna pretend that didn't crush my heart. You cut me deep, (Y/N). Real deep. 

Pinetree looks back down at the journal before tossing it back on the bed, "Is it true that you can take the form of a human without actually occupying a body??" I huff and cross my arms, "That depends. What can I get in return for information?" Pinetree searches through all of his mind, trying to think of something that would please me, but my mind was dead set on something completely different. 

Pinetree finally gave up, "Just tell me what you want, you dreamon!" If I had a mouth, I would have the biggest smirk gracing it. I point my cane at (Y/N) who's not even paying attention, "I want that little specimen." (Y/N) quickly stomps his foot, "No way in Hell, you psychotic monster!" 

Pinetree puts a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder, "Hold on. Calm down. What do you mean by 'want him' exactly?" I tap my cane on the wall, "Simple. I just want to stay around him more. Without him kicking me out or spouting more insults at me." (Y/N) glares at me silently as Pinetree taps his chin. He looks at (Y/N) and gives him a pleading look, "This could be a major discovery... Please?" (Y/N) rolls his eyes. 

He plops down on his bed and crosses his arms, "But is my mental, possibly physical, pain worth it?" Pinetree bites his lip, debating it. He finally sighs, "Sorry Bill...." I laugh loudly, "Your feelings for him changed my mind. Instead of causing any kind of pain, you have my word that it will only be observation. I'm truly curious about the human race, so please grant me the opportunity!" 

Pinetree glares at me, not believing me for a second. I shrug and start to shiver. It takes me a few minutes to finally pick a human version. There are so many options to pick from, but I try to focus on a certain form with a black dress shirt, a yellow vest, and slacks. I make my skin slightly tanned with some slightly messed up yellow hair. I stand in front the two males as I land on my feet, slightly leaning on my cane. I'm still not used to walking on these human feet. 

I look at Pinetree as he stares wide-eyed at me. He quickly pulls out a pen and stares taking notes rapidly, "F-Fascinating. Truly fascinating. Is this the only form you can take?" I roll my eyes and realize I have two eyes. It's almost weird looking at the world with two eyes. I make an eyepatch appear on my left eye as I look at Pinetree, "No. There are more versions of my human form. I can change them at will, but it takes power. And to be frankly honest, I'm exhausted from that." 

I'm a sneaky little bastard. The truth is, I was just enjoying that little pink color that spread across (Y/N)'s cheeks. I smile at him and take off my hat, bowing lowly, "My lady." (Y/N)'s (e/c) orbs widen slightly as he stares at me. He then starts glaring at me, "Stop fooling around, Dorito. You can stay. For now." I smile brightly and clap twice, "Very good! I should only need a week to achieve what I want!" Pinetree closes the journal, tucking the pen behind his ear, "What is it exactly that you want to achieve? And don't give me that stupid human race curiosity crap." 

I sigh and twirl a piece of my hair around my gloved finger, "I'm just bored. I need some excitement and I haven't had a job offer in a while. Plus, there's no way I'm getting that journal from you without prying it from your dead hands. So, I'm deadly bored. There." Again, lying bastard. I know I just want to close to (Y/N) enough to get some personal experience. 

Pinetree sighs and looks at (Y/N) expectantly. (Y/N) just shakes his head and lays on the bed. He curls into a ball and sighs as well, "Fine. One week. Then leave." I nod excitedly then jump on the bed next to him. I could smell his scent on the bed, the pillows, the blankets. It smells SO amazing. I inhale deeply and both of the males stare at me. 

Pinetree tucks the journal under his arm and walks to the door, "Thanks (Y/N)! You've been so much help! Good luck!" (Y/N) just waves his hand dismissively towards the door as Pinetree walks out of the house completely. I grab one of his pillows and sit up, holding it to my chest. 

(Y/N) glares at me slightly, "How long have you been watching me? Spying on me. Invading my dreams." I shrug slightly, sniffing the pillow again, "About a week. Maybe two." He sighs dramatically and stands. He walks to his window and closes the blinds and yanks the curtains closed, enveloping us in an inky darkness. "I like where this is going....." I say quietly as I see (Y/N)'s figure go toward his dresser. 

I see his gorgeous silhouette slip off his shirt before reaching down to unbutton his jeans, "Don't get cocky, Dorito. I'm just changing and I don't want some demon perving on me." I lay back down on his bed, pulling some of his blankets around me. Before I could get comfortable, he comes back, "You're messing up my bed." I sit up, letting the blankets fall in a disarray around me. I glance up at (Y/N) to see he's shirtless. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but I quickly get that, among other things, under control. 

"You make your bed a mess every night. I've watched you do things to yourself, Sexy. Right in this very spot where I sit," I smirk slightly, remembering him sitting here, a panting mess. He blushes intensely and grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my face toward his. For a millisecond, I thought he was going to kiss me. Then I realized he was trying to hurt me. As a demon, pain doesn't really affect me. Only in large quantities. 

He glares at me with those flaming (e/c) orbs. His face is only two inches from mine. Our noses are almost touching. This proximity to such a magnificent being is messing with my brain's function and, I can't create a single coherent thought. He grips my hair tightly, "Look here demon Dorito. Don't talk about what I do in my free time. That is mine and mine alone. So stop poking your stupid ass little nose into my personal business." 

I take off my gloves and slide them into the vest pocket. I run a finger from (Y/N)'s perfectly sculpted cheekbone, down that rugged jaw to that slightly pointed chin. I glance at his lips before telling myself not to chance it. (Y/N) jerks away, smacking his head against the bedpost in the process. I pat his cheek slightly, "Don't worry. By the end of this week, you'll be begging for my body." 

He scowls and makes a disgusted noise. He straightens out his bed before climbing in, "As if I'd ever stoop that low." I use my powers to change my outfit into snug fitting yellow tee shirt and some black shorts. I climb into the bed beside him, but he tries to push me away. He grabs my shoulder and tries to push me off the bed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off! I have a guest bedroom!" 

I smirk slightly, getting out of his grip easily. I lay next to him and lazily throw my arm over his waist, "But brown and green are such uninteresting colors." He scoffs and turns away, and suddenly I am big spoon. "Just go to sleep," he says as he gets comfortable. I cuddle closely to him, feeling the warmth from his bare torso. I gently press my nose to his shoulder blade and inhale. I almost moan at how amazing his scent is. This will be a very fun week. "Please stop smelling me. That's very creepy," I hear (Y/N) whisper quietly before sleep over takes him. I press a light kiss to his shoulder blade, "No way in Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up before (Y/N), which gave me the opportunity to stare at his sleeping figure. Now in the light, I could see his chest and back. In the middle of the night, (Y/N) had flipped and turned and fought me, but he ended up holding me to his chest. Now my head lay on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I smile smugly, already liking how well this week is turning out. 

After about an hour and twenty minutes, he finally wakes up. At first he yawns, then holds me closer. Then he realizes who I am and pushes me roughly off the bed, "Dude why'd you sleep in my bed!?" I scoff quietly and stand up, brushing invisible dust off my shorts, "Well thanks for that rudeness. Let's not forget who just had the wildest dream about Chris Hemsworth." A faint pink spreads over his cheeks as he recalls the events of his dream. He stomps over to me and grabs a handful of my shirt, pinning my to a bedpost, "Why the hell would you look at my dreams?? What's wrong with you??" 

I flinch slightly and my back pressing against the bedpost. It's not exactly the most comfortable position. "Well, you see, Sexy. You're a very interesting person I've met in my years. And, believe me, I've met a LOT of people. But you are, by far, the most interesting physically and mentally." He scowls in disgust and lets go of me, "I'm taking a shower. DON'T follow me." He stomps off toward the bathroom and slams the door. I can hear the faint lock of the door and the sound of rustling clothes. 

I sit down on the bed, resting my head on the bedpost. I close my eyes and sigh. This is the first time I've slept while in human form. Instead of feeling energized and awake, I feel even more drained than when I went to sleep. I stand slowly and wander through the house. I finally make it to the kitchen, them remember (Y/N) always drinks something called coffee every morning. I see the coffee pot and start to make some. 

I've watched him do this so many times now, that I'm like a coffee master. I get a pot ready and search for some cups. It always makes me happy to see him drink coffee, because the only coffee cups he has are yellow. It's almost as if he's drinking the coffee out of my mouth. I smirk at that thought, No Bill. Maybe later this week. 

I pour the coffee into two cups and start adding what he usually does. Thorough amount of creamer and barely any sugar. I've never actually drunk coffee, so I make mine with minimum creamer and a lot of sugar. I take a sip, letting the smooth, hot liquid slide down my throat. The taste is pretty good, but also bitter. It seems like the kind of drink that you'd need to wash your teeth twice just to get rid of the aftereffects. 

I put (Y/N)'s cup on the kitchen just as he steps from his bedroom..... Wearing only a towel. My mouth almost drop to the floor as he runs a hand through those still wet (h/c) locks. I'm practically drooling as he spots the coffee. "Did you do anything to my drink?" he asks warily. I shake my head as I take a sip of mine, "I made it just how you like it. Lot of creamer, minimum sugar, no spells or charms." He narrows his eyes at my and grabs the cup, lifting it to his face. He sniffs it experimentally before taking a small sip. 

He watches me the whole time and he takes more, longer sips of the coffee. He sets the now empty cup down and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll admit, that was the best cup of coffee I've ever had. And you promise there was nothing in it?" he stares at me as I take another sip of mine. I shake my head and set my cup down, "I only made the coffee you had and added your usual stuff to it." He narrows his eyes at me, "Well, I'm changing now." He walks back to his bedroom and closes the door.


	2. So Close

He walks back to his bedroom and closes the door. He doesn't bother locking it this time. It's very tempting to peek in and see that beauteous thing he calls a body, but I don't want to lose the thread of trust I've already accomplished gaining. 

I smirk to myself, thinking how easily it was to gain that small shred of trust. If I keep this up, it'll be three days tops before he practically throws himself at me. I sit on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for (Y/N) to get dressed. I sigh. It's taking him longer than it usually does. I stand impatiently and walk to the door. Just as I'm about to knock, he flings the door open. He looks up at me, "Can I help you?" I put my hand down, "You were just taking longer than usual. Something happen?" 

He glares at me, "I'm fine. I have to go shopping today. You're welcome to come. Or just leave and never come back. I'd go with option two." I make a shocked expression, "How cold of you! I was just admiring how well we were getting along!" He pushes me out of the way roughly and walks to the living room where his shoes are. He slips them on his feet, "Whatever. I'm just doing this because you helped Dip. Not because I like you. If I had it my way, I'd make it to where I'd never have to be in your presence again." 

Ouch. I walk back to his bedroom, "Fine. I won't go with you. I'll just catch up on some of my reading." I use my powers to teleport his little porn magazines into my hand. 

He blushes a lovely shade of red as he tries to snatch them away. I raise them out of his reach and smirk, "What? Pinetree saw them earlier and you had no problem. Could it be that you have secret feelings for the little twerp?" I knew his feeling about Pinetree and most of them are confused sexual tension. 

(Y/N) glares at me intently and jumps up, trying once again to reach the magazines dangling in my fingers. I pull them out of his reach and wag another finger in his face, "Nuh uh uh! Bad, Sexy~! Down!" (Y/N) sighs and stands in in front of me, staring up at me with wide eyes. I smile slightly and open one of the magazines, "Hm. Let's see here. I'll have to try this technique. And this is one seems nice. Remind me, Sexy, to buy lube. We'll need it." His beautiful, deep, (e/c) eyes widen and his attempts to get the magazines back increase. 

I use my powers to sit him on the couch, "You're overreacting, Sexy. If I really wanted to do anything with you, I'd do it while you slept or I'd use my powers. Just think about it. If I really wanted you, I'd have taken you." I could sense his slight disappointment at my words, but I knew he'd never say he was hurt that I "didn't want him". 

He huffs as I flip through more pages of the magazine. There are some page bookmarked so I pay extra attention to them. "It seems you're especially into being bottom. You even made notes that say which way to hold your ass for the other person's pleasure. You just want your first time to be perfect, don't you?" Ashamed, (Y/N) just nods slowly. 

I laugh quietly, flipping through more pages. After I finish with all the magazines, I transport them back in his desk, "So now that I have a mental shopping list, let's go!" (Y/N) sighs and grabs his wallet, jamming it into his back pocket, "I'm driving." I nod, thinking that if I drove, no one would be safe. I follow him out to that beat up truck he drives everywhere. It's worn out and gross, but he pulls it off. 

I climb in the passenger seat, then realize I'm still wearing what I wore to bed. I use my powers to transform my clothes into something (Y/N) would wear. Black skinny jeans, a yellow tee shirt, and yellow Converse. He glances over at me and scans me, "Nice outfit." I smile brightly, "Thanks, Sexy!" He starts the truck up noisily and we're on our way. 

We pull into the parking lot of the only grocery store in Gravity Falls. I get out quickly, but (Y/N) takes a few seconds before following suit. 

He walks as far from me as he possibly can while we go through the aisles. Every once in a while, I'd slip a few extra things there, such as lube, a rope, condoms, etc. Important stuff. He doesn't seem to mind as long as I don't talk to him. 

Every time I try to bring up things he might like, like music or men, he just ignores or tells me to shut up. As he checks out, I talk to the cashier, a teenage boy with dark hair and light eyes. He's not as attractive as (Y/N), but he's a distraction. 

I bat my lashes like a girl would, and he immediately blushes. "I'm Bill," I say seductively. He fumbles with a can he was holding, but manages to scan it, "I-I'm Aidan." I smile brightly and take his hand, kissing the knuckles. He blushes even more. I wink suggestively as he takes the box of condoms and scans it, "I'll be using those later. Maybe you'd like to c-..." 

(Y/N) smacks the back of my head harshly, causing my head to bang into the register. I pout and rub my forehead, "What the hell, (Y/N)??" I believe that's the first time I've called him by his actual name, so he was surprised. He blinks a few times, before looking away. 

He takes the bags and pays Aidan before grabbing my hand. He drags me out of the store before I can say anything else. He puts the groceries in the back, still silent. He climbs in the driver's side door then finally breaks the overbearing silence, "Don't just openly ask people out." 

I raise an eyebrow as he speeds down the street, "Why? It's not like I have a boyfriend to cheat on. So, there's nothing to worry about." (Y/N) tightens his grip on the steering wheel, "That's not the point, Bill." I stare out the window, as I search his mind for the root of this argument. I can't find anything, so I sigh quietly, "What did I do wrong? Could it be that you were actually jealous?"

I was scraping the bottom of the barrel for an excuse. He shoots a glare at me, parking in his yard, "No way in Hell. I just don't want to get involved. So do it while I'm not around." 

I help with the bags and even help to put them up then we both sit in the living room. I lean back and put my hands behind my head, "This is relaxing." He stays tense as he looks at me, "Hardly." I stand and walk to him. He flinches away slightly as I put my hands on his shoulders. 

He smacks my hands away, "What are you doing??" I stare at him emotionlessly and put my hands on his shoulders. I rub them gently, "You're tense. That's bad if you let it build up." (Y/N) tries to push me away, but then relaxes into my touch, closing his eyes. 

I move to stand behind him as I rub his shoulders more. I lean down and burrow my nose in his (h/c) locks, inhaling deeply. "You smell amazingly sexy, (Y/N)~." He leans his head back and opens his eyes partially. "Why do you insist on calling me Sexy?" 

I look into his eyes and I cease massaging his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his chest. I lean down partially to where my nose touches his forehead and my eyes are right in his, "Because that's what you are." He blushes lightly and I peck his cheek before standing straight, "Well that's enough tempting today. Don't want you throwing yourself at me just yet."

I walk back to the bedroom, taking off my shirt as I go, "I'll be taking a shower! You're welcome to join me~!" I look over my shoulder and wink seductively. I see the pink blush from here. What a cutie. 

I strip down to my underwear and stare at myself in the mirror for a few minutes, making tiny adjustments here and there. Like a little more muscle, slightly more lean, and finally. A slightly bigger bulge in these boxers. Satisfied with the new look, I slide the boxers down. 

I'm just letting the water warm up when the door opens. (Y/N) looks at me and instantly blushes a deep red, "S-Sorry! I heard water running and thought you had already gotten in!" I smirk slightly and get in the shower, closing the glass door. I press my body against the glass, "Well since you're here, you might as well join me!" 

I laugh insanely, but through the laughter I could here his quiet voice, "Okay." I immediately fell silent and stared at him through the now foggy window, "Seriously?" He nods as he takes off his shirt slowly, "Only because I have a short supply of hot water." 

I smile brightly and internally high five myself. I blush as I see his foggy outline pull down his pants and boxers. He finally walks to the glass and leans his forehead on it. I lean my forehead against the other side, lining mine with his. "You know, I'm not making you get in," I say quietly. He nods once and pulls open the door. 

I scan him a few times, blushing as he tries his hardest to cover that most important body part. I chuckle quietly and turn my back to him. I take some of his shampoo and squirt some in my hands. I run my hands through my hair a few times before turning back to face him. 

His (e/c) orbs are widened as he stares at me. His face is noticeably red as a tomato. He quickly shakes his head, looking away, "S-Sorry for staring!! Y-You just look slightly different!" I chuckle and ruffle his hair, lathering it in shampoo. I runs my fingers through his locks until his hair seems fully lathered. I pull him against me slightly so we can both stand under the stream. I rinse my hair out with my eyes closed tightly. 

Then I squint at (Y/N) and start rinsing his hair. I run my hands through his hair after it's all done cleaning. I lean down and press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. He immediately tenses up before relaxing again. I wrap my arms around his torso and hold him against me. 

His cheeks burn brightly with the rush of blood, "Y-You're pressing against my back." I smirk slightly and rub against him slowly, "Not that you mind." He puts his hands on mine and squeeze lightly, "B-Bill....! S-Stop!" (Y/N) tries to pull my hands away, but I'm far too strong. 

I lean down slightly and press my lips against his shoulder. He shivers, suddenly pressing up against me more. I smile slightly and nip at his shoulder. He bites his lip, trying to hold back a moan. I bite his shoulder again, with more force this time. 

(Y/N) is caught off guard, so a loud, erotic moan leaves his mouth. I'm completely caught off guard by the sound that I moan myself. I run my hands down his chest slowly and sensually. He closes his head and tilts his head back, letting his eyes close, "B-Bill.....!" I smirk more and I slide my hands down to his hips, pulling them him even more against my own waist. 

I grind against him slowly, listening to those beautiful sounds that escape his mouth. He reaches down and starts rubbing his already erected member. I chuckle and pull away from him, "I've seen you do this so many times, but you still look as beautiful as ever." 

He looks at me with half-lidded, lustful eyes as he gropes and rubs himself. I put a finger under his chin and lift his face to mine, "Too bad I'm saving our first time for a special moment. Otherwise I'd take you now." With that, I open the glass door and grab a towel. I wrap it around my waist as the door closes again. 

I hear (Y/N) panting erratically and a few moans mixed in. It's such a lovely chorus of noises, that I almost don't leave. With the towel wrapped tightly around my waist, I walk back to (Y/N)'s room. I look through his closet before choosing something to wear. I pull out a black tee shirt and a pair of dark yellow boxers. I slide the articles of clothing on before returning the towel to the bathroom. 

I'm hanging the towel on a drying rack when the glass door slides open. There stands (Y/N) in all his dripping wet glory. I almost yank off my clothes and attack him. Good thing I have self control. 

He glares at me, "You're a bastard." My eyes widen in shock as he slaps me hard across the cheek. I shake my head, trying to comprehend what's happening, "What are you talking about??" He blushes slightly, and grabs a towel, yanking it around his waist. 

He stomps to his bedroom, and I follow closely behind, "You get me all riled up then say you're "saving our first time for a special moment"? What the hell!? Just a few hours ago, you would've been happy to strip me down and screw me raw!"

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Hey calm down. It's okay. I just don't want to make you do something you don't want to before you're ready." He jerks away from me, slapping me again. 

He stomps to his closet and randomly pulls out clothes to wear. He pulls on a form-fitting shirt and some boxers, "I want it, Bill! I want it so badly it hurts!" I blush slightly and put my hand on his cheek, "Oh God, (Y/N). I'm sorry. I thought it was just your idiotic teenage hormones. Not only do I not want to hurt you, but I also don't want to hurt myself." 

(Y/N) hugs me tightly, slightly rubbing against me. So many surprises in one night. I hug him close to me, thoroughly confused, but not questioning it. He pulls away and looks at me, eyes still slight glazed with lust, "I want you." God, how could I say no to that??

Before I can process what I'm doing, I'm pinning him to the bed, roughly kissing his neck. He moans loudly, getting hard again already. I grind my hips into his smoothly and starts running my hands down his chest. 

(Y/N) moans louder and louder as I slide my hands up his shirt. I feel every dip of his muscles. Contrary to his looks, (Y/N) is muscular. I finally get to those pert little nipples. I pinch one of them between my fingers, rolling it around a little. 

(Y/N) moans loudly, "Y-Yes Bill! M-More!" I laugh maniacally, thinking about how I had all of this blushing, moaning mess to my self. Suddenly, a loud banging resonates through the house, along with some hysterical screaming. 

I look to the door as Pinetree runs in, "(Y/N) YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!! YOU ARE HAVING SEX WITH BILL OH MY GOSH!!" He turns around as I get off (Y/N). "Calm down, Pinetree we weren't having sex. Yet. You interrupted." 

Pinetree looks back around at (Y/N) as he adjusts his shirt. He sits up and shifts awkwardly, and I notice how hard he really is. His face is red and he's sweating slightly. Pinetree stares at the two of us incredulously, "I-I'm sorry. Well anyway! (Y/N), look at this!" 

I stomp off before I hear any of Pinetree's conspiracy theories. I already know everything about this town, so he can't say anything I don't already know.


	3. Barely

After a grueling hour of talking, the two finally emerge from the bedroom once again. I stare at (Y/N), seeing him already soft. I sigh loudly and look as the two exchange goodbyes. (Y/N) ruffles Pinetree's hair as he walks out. Pinetree'e just outside the door when he turns around and hugs (Y/N). 

My eyes widen and I swear they turn red as (Y/N) wraps those slender arms around Pinetree. I growl quietly, which snaps both of their attentions back to me. (Y/N) immediately pulls away from Pinetree. Good move. 

I stand smoothly and walk to Pinetree, "Thanks for the visit and the total ruining of the moment! Now get lost before I kill you!" I push him roughly out the door then slam it. I huff and walk back to the living room, plopping down on the couch.

(Y/N) comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my chest. He leans his head on the top of mine, "I'm sorry Dip ruined to mood." I stare blankly at the switched off TV. 

(Y/N) runs his hands down my chest slowly, and sensually. "Please, Bill. I want you. I want you even more than an hour ago," he whispers huskily into my ear. I stiffen silently and huff again, crossing my arms like a child. (Y/N) sticks out his lower lip in a pout and kisses my neck once, "Fine. I get it. You don't want me." 

I narrow my eyes at him and growl. I pull him over the back of the couch in one fluent motion. I put him on my lap and wrap my arms around him. I tuck my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his amazing scent, "I will always want you, (Y/N). I just don't feel like it now. Every time I see Pinetree, it just brings up bad memories. Which makes me so out of the mood that I could see you naked and not even get hard." 

He sighs and runs his fingers through my hair gently. He kisses my cheek once before turning around and sit facing the other way, "Then lets just sit here and talk." I keep my arms around him and hold his back against my chest, "What do you want to know?" (Y/N) tilts his head back to look at me, a slight furrow in his brows. He looks away from me, thinking deeply about his next statement. 

"What happened?" he says emotionlessly. My eyes widen slightly as I turn him slightly to look at him. His face is solemn and his (e/c) eyes dull. I stroke his cheek gently, "When?" He puts his hand over mine and sighs, "What memories that involve Dip make you hate him so much?" I furrow my brow slightly, remembering back to that little pest, Gideon Gleeful. I glare at the wall, "It's not exactly Pinetree that I hate. It's someone else. Pinetree was just caught in a crossfire." 

(Y/N) nods quietly, looking back at the wall, "Can I ask you something kind of personal?" I place kisses all along the back of his slender neck, thinking for a moment, "Of course. I'll tell you anything." He stiffens slightly, whether at my words or the feather light kisses, I don't know. He shifts slightly, rubbing that perfect little ass into me, "Are you.... You know...?" 

I press my lips into a line, trying to assess what he's asking, but I come short, "I'm not sure what you're asking, (Y/N)....." His cheeks heat up again and a beautiful pink color spreads. He looks down, almost ashamed of what's coming out of his mouth, "Well am I your first? Or will I be when we eventually do...?" 

My eyes widen slightly at the sudden randomness of the questions. I shift him slightly on my lap, making him look at me. I give him the most serious look I can muster and look him right in the eyes, "No. You will be my first, and my last. And every one in between."

His cheeks heat up again as he stares at my eyes, "Oh Bill....." Suddenly he's attacking my lips with his own. I'm caught off guard by the sudden onslaught of lips, so I fall back on the couch. He climbs on top of me and straddles me, rubbing his already hard erection against my crotch. 

I'll admit, while this does turn me on, I'M always top. I quickly grabs (Y/N)'s wrists and flip us over roughly. I push his back into the couch cushions and straddle him. I grind my clothed erection against his so hard he moans out. 

I could tell he wanted me, just by the look in his eyes as he stared up at me with half-lidded eyes. I pin his hands above his head as I bite and nip at his throat. He bites his lip in pleasure as I suck at the sensitive skin just below his ear. 

He arches up into me, trying to create more friction between us. I bite his earlobe roughly, almost drawing blood and be moans loudly into my ear, only fueling me even more. I lick down his sweet tasting neck to the neckline of his shirt. I trace the skin on the edge of the fabric with my tongue, my eyes never leaving his face. 

He blushes as he fumbles to grab the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me close to him, "No more interruptions. It's just you and me." I smile to myself, loving every word that came from his lovely mouth. I trace my tongue along his lips and he opens his mouth for me, willing to do whatever I want. 

I kiss him slowly and sensually, trying to forget about the almost painful tightness of my shorts. He apparently can now read my thoughts as he reaches down to squeeze it. He palms me slowly at first the speeds up his attempts. I could feel the warmness of his hand through the shorts as he fondled me. 

I moan quietly into his mouth; I've never experienced such bliss in my entire existence. He runs his hands up my stomach and chest then tangles his fingers in my hair, "I want you, Bill. I want you deep inside me. You know how I want it. Please give it to me." Those words alone could make me make a mess of myself, but I continued to be in control. He starts nibbling on my earlobe and I lose it. 

I pin him again and kiss him roughly, now completely crazed for the boy. He smiles up at me and licks his lips slowly. I trail kisses down his neck and chest, finally getting to the hem of his pants. I licks across one of his hipbones to the others. Nipping at the bone. He moans quietly and bites his own lip as I suck at the sensitive skin. 

I slowly pull down his pants with a shaky hand, as he stares at me with those half-lidded orbs. I stare at his boxers before sliding those off as well. He shivers as the sudden cold air hits his erection. I stare at him for a second. Sure, I've seen him naked, but never have I been allowed to touch him. 

I reach out silently and stroke him from base to tip. He moans quietly and I couldn't tell, but it sounded like my name. I wrap my hand around his member and start stroking it gently. He moans out loudly and tilts his head back. He grips the cushions of the couch tightly as he moans out incomprehensible sentences including some strings of curses that follow my name. 

I'll admit that the sight of this moaning mess makes me want to lose myself. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and it's so hard to keep in control. He claws at my shirt, desperate to get it off me. I slide over my head smoothly then go back to kissing around his neck and chest while I rub him harder and faster. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, obviously not trying to finish before anything can really happen. I smile as I stare at his red face, slightly bruised lips, and bite mark riddled neck. He's even more beautiful now than I could ever imagine. 

I pull away and let go of him after a few minutes of continuous rubbing and kissing. He stares at me, panting heavily. He moans quietly and grabs at my shorts, "Off....." I smile slightly and slide my thumbs under the waistband, "These? These shorts right here? You want these off?" He nods feverishly and tries to grab at my shorts. 

I pull just out of his grasp, "Nuh uh uh! Gotta beg for it!" He moans at my words, obviously desperate for me, "Please. Screw me raw. For hours. Bite me, scratch me. I don't want to walk for a week. P-Please Bill." I smirk slightly at his words, making mental notes and making sure I need to accomplish them all. 

I slip the shorts off silently, then stare at him. He stares at the tent already pitched in my boxers. He quickly reaches out and pulls them off me jerkily. I chuckle at his flustered attempts and slide them off, throwing them God knows where.

I look around once, then pick (Y/N) up. He clings to me, "Bed....." I walk to his bedroom slowly, holding like the princess he is to me. I lay him on the bed gently and climb on top of him, "Are you sure you're ready, (Y/N)?" I ask mockingly. 

He glares at me before tugging my hair, "Kiss me, you damn Dorito." I'm happy to comply to that order. I greedily place my lips on his, and I can TASTE how desperate for me he is. I slide my fingers down his member again then go past it to his tight little hole. I feel around the sensitive hole for a minute before sliding my middle finger in. 

He arches his back into me, moaning crazily, "Y-Yes! More!" I pull my finger out, only to thrust it right back in. I continue this for about a minute before adding another finger then another. (Y/N) is so close to losing it that the tip of his hard-as-a-diamond member is soaked with precum. 

I lean down, tempted beyond belief and lick the pulsating tip. The taste is bitter, but not so horrible that I want to spit it out. I kiss the tip then slide my tongue across the bottom. I could feel it twitch and (Y/N) bucks his hips. I smirk slightly and wrap my lips around it. 

(Y/N) moans a most wonderful sound as I take it deep in my mouth. He bucks his hips again, causing me to choke slightly, but I continue into the whole thing is in my mouth, my nose pressed against his pelvis. I look up at him as I start bobbing my head. He stares at me the whole time, panting and moaning. 

I could feel the buildup and see his abdomen tighten, so I knew what to do. As soon as he released in my mouth, I greedily swallowed it all. I pull away when he's done, licking my lips, savoring the taste of him. He stares at me as I lean over him again. I kiss him gently, "You're amazing." He smiles slightly and tugs on my hair weakly, "You.... You're amazing....." 

I smile and stroke his cheek and kiss down his neck. He sighs quietly and tugs my hair again. I smile and pull away, looking into his eyes, "Do you want to go all the way, or do you wanna try again when you have more energy?" He pouts slightly, "I want you now. But it wouldn't be fair to you." I shrug my shoulders, "It's completely up to you." He sighs and curls up, leaning his head on my arm. He closes his eyes, "I'll wait." I nod and run my finger through his sweaty (h/c) locks. I kiss his temple and close my eyes as well. Eventually, I fall asleep next to the cute little specimen beside me, who was already claimed by sleep.


End file.
